


I'd Travel Earths Just to Bring You Home

by StubbornLoveyBatch



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornLoveyBatch/pseuds/StubbornLoveyBatch
Summary: Based on prompt #9: person A gets stuck all alone in an alternate universe where person B cannot enter but can only watch from the outside.Except someone on my Tumblr requested that it'd be Earth 38 instead of an alternate universe.TW: mentions of kidnap and abuse - not graphic thoughHope you enjoy, I love Avalance and hope I did them justice. Feedback is appreciated.





	I'd Travel Earths Just to Bring You Home

She sat in her office at Time Bureau, she had been working this case for the past 3 weeks and had nothing to show for it except a sore shoulder and two dark circles that were beginning to form under her eyes. Ava didn't think she had ever been this worried before, as she sat on the safe side of a portal that had been opened by her the same amount of weeks ago. 

_____________________________________________________

She had been filling out some paperwork about a successful mission in her office when it all started, her computer had called out “incoming transmission from the Legends, Agent Sharpe" and she couldn't hide her disappointment when Zari appeared on her screen.

 

Zari seemed like the most relaxed member of the Legends (alongside Mick, but let's be honest, he's mainly comatose 80% of the time), so it was worrying when she opened her mouth and hundreds of words tumbled out overlapping each other. 

 

“Woah woah! Slow down, what's wrong?” Agent Sharpe begged.

 

Zari took a second to compose herself and then tried again, much clearer this time.

 

“So, we were on Earth 38 helping Supergirl out with a small anachronism that she had on her Earth and then they came, and they took Sara. They-- they—damaged the Waverider pretty badly and sent us back to 1963 on Earth 1" she stopped for air before pleading “please Agent Sharpe you have to help her, the Waverider is going to take a while to fix, especially without Jax and I'm worried we won't make it in time to save her!”

 

Ava took a moment to gather her thoughts before asking “who took her? Who was it?”, she prayed that the next words to leave Zari's lips wouldn't be what she thought they might be... no such luck.

 

“It was him – it was Damien – Damien Darhk” she responded.

 

Within seconds Ava had opened up a portal, she'd read about Darhk in Sara's file and had decided to study him in more detail than is perhaps necessary, she had to be prepared, this meant that she knew where he usually kept people – but he didn't begrudge any of them as much as he did Sara.

 

Before she could even think she was sprinting fro the other side of her room directly towards the portal. As she made contact with it she noticed that something felt different and the next minute she was lying flat on her back on her office floor. This had never happened to her before, she'd become so used to walking through portals with ease that she’d forgotten that sometimes the frequency is different on other Earths and the portals were useless. 

 

Ava dragged herself into a position where she was sat upright staring in to the portal. On the other side she could see a dark room, no signs of life or movement, maybe she'd misjudged where Sara would be. She sat for a few seconds just in case anything appeared before she closed the portal, and sure enough there was a light flickering in the corner of the room, a lamp, or a candle or something. The shadows danced around against something solid, Ava narrowed her eyes and moved closer.

 

Cowered in the middle of the darkened room was a person, Ava knew exactly who it was, Blonde hair cascading down over her shoulders, toned arms wrapped around her knees that were now pulled up against her chest. Ava was thankful for the darkness as she would rather not see the remnants of any beatings Sara had already taken from Darhk, all she knew was that she needed to get there before he made his next move.

 

She stood up and tried running and the portal again, faster this time in the hopes that maybe she could match the frequency of Earth 38, she slammed into the portal again harder this time and was sent flying backwards from the impact... that wasn't going to work.

 

For the next week she remained in her office, napping for a few minutes every now and then, but never moving from that spot in front of the portal. Ava wished that she could speak through it, tell Sara that she was trying everything and that she was going to bring her home one way or another, but it was futile, nothing can be heard through a portal.

 

By the two week mark Ava was getting desperate, she had watched as Sara took beating after beating. She wished she knew what information Darhk was trying to get from her so that she could just give it to him and end this whole thing right now, but in her heart she knows that this is not how Darhk works, he'd probably kill Sara anyway. And Ava was not going to let that happen.

 

To reassure herself more than anything she began talking into the portal, she knew no one would hear her but sometimes it felt cathartic to just unload all of her feelings to someone who would never repeat them.

 

“I'm gonna get you home, Sara. I promise you. Just hold on" she would repeat over and over.

 

“You've been a pain in the ass since we first met, now you're just a pain in my shoulder” she joked after yet another unsuccessful attempt to smash through the portal.

 

“We're like two star-crossed lovers separated by an invisible wall" she blurted out without thinking, then frantically back pedalled “ex—except were not lovers, we're enemies... or acquaintances... or whatever. Ugh I don’t think acquaintances would worry this much” she mumbled to herself.

 

Which brings us back to the present day, 3 weeks had passed and Ava (and her sore shoulder) had become impatient 

 

Ava had left on a few occasions but only ever to take a quick (and I mean very quick) shower or grab something to eat, she had no appetite but she needed to keep her strength up, for Sara – who now resembled a shell of her former self. Limp arms hung over her bony knees and her head lay upon her hands, no longer strong to hold it high.

 

“I'm coming for you Sara. It's been too long. I'm going to get there by whatever means necessary" Ava proclaimed as she raced out of the room.

 

She headed down to the armoury and loaded herself up with guns, swords and sticks, then she went into the basement of the Time Bureau where they store all of their classified, never to be touched items. She had hoped that it would still be here and sure enough as she rounded the corner it was sitting there in front of her. A fully working replica of the Waverider that Rip had created just in case his ever got stolen.

 

Without a second thought she ran onto the time ship and plotted in the coordinates for Earth 38, the only thing that this replica didn't have was Gideon, but Ava figured that if she was accurate enough with the location she would be there very quickly, and safely.

 

The ship jumped to life and Ava and it disappeared in a flash of light, it just so happens that you can time jump from inside a building she thought to herself.

 

Landing the Waverider 2.0 was a little difficult but once she was on the ground Ava was straight out of the doors and on her way to find Sara. She stealthily crept into the building in which Sara was being held and took out two guards without even a murmur from either of them. She continued down a flight of stairs, taking out the guard stood at the bottom of them and approached the room where Sara was.

 

There were another two guards on either side of the door so Ava used the throwing stars (that she'd confiscated from Sara many months ago) to take them out from a distance.

 

The path was finally clear and she ran through the door and into the room. Sara lay there on the floor before her and did not even look up, assuming that it was just Darhk coming back for another round.

 

Ava crouched down, slowly reaching out for Sara's shoulder. The second she made contact Sara's eyes bolted open and filled up with tears, she used what minimal strength she had left to push herself onto her knees and bring her arms up around Ava's neck. She rested her head on Ava's shoulder and began to sob.

 

“Hey, hey, you're going to be okay now, I promise. I will get you home, I said I would and I am doing" Ava whispered to her, being careful not to be too loud or startling.

 

She pressed a button on her watch and walked through the portal, Sara in her arms, back onto the Waverider 2.0. It seems unbelievable that once she is on that Earth she can jump from one place to another but then she realises that as long as the frequency is the same you can jump to anywhere.

 

She carried a weeping Sara to what would be the Captain's room on the original Waverider. The beds weren't as comfy on this ship, but as long as Sara was there with Ava she would always be ‘home'. 

 

Ava lay Sara on the bed, pulled the covers right up to under Sara's chin and placed a hand on her sunken cheek.

 

“You need to sleep okay? I'm going to be right here with you so that you can rest easily” Ava lulled, pulling up a chair next to the bed.

 

Sara covered Ava's hand with her own, gripping tightly onto the woman's soft hands.

 

“It's been so long since I've had human contact" she whispered voice trembling and hoarse.  
Sara moved her hand to Ava's shoulder, “you should probably be resting that shoulder” she murmured. 

 

Ava smiled, “you don’t need to worry about me, I'm fine, it was worth it".

 

She stroked Sara's hair and considered the statement that had just left her lips.  
“Hey, wait a minute, how did you know about my shoulder?” Ava asked. 

 

Sara let out a light chuckle that rattled her ribcage and set her off coughing, after taking a sip of the water  
Ava had fetched her she spoke again.

 

“Oh, this is awkward... I could hear everything that you were saying whilst I was trapped there” she responded, sighing from exhaustion.

 

Ava felt comforted by this, sure, her cheeks turned a brilliant colour of pink and this blush made her appear embarrassed but she wasn't. Not one bit. She promised she would get Sara home and she had kept that promise.

 

“There was just one thing I didn't agree with" Sara said, “I think we are more to each other than acquaintances”, a wry smile appeared on her face and Ava's hand returned to cupping her cheek.

 

She could feel Sara shivering under her touch, clearly she was still in shock and suffering the after effects of being held captive for 3 weeks. 

 

“Are you warm enough?” Ava whispered. Sara shook her head in response.

 

“I'll just go and find you another blanket" Ava replied and turned to leave, but before she could take a step Sara's hand was clinging to her wrist.

 

“Please don't go" she begged “don’t leave me, I don't want to be alone", she winced and Ava couldn't work out whether that was because of physical pain or emotional torment.

 

Ava returned to the side of the bed and brushed her thumb soothingly over Sara's cheek, “hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to" she said so softly that it could have been missed if Sara wasn't listening carefully.

 

Sara's hand was still wrapped around Ava's other wrist and she pulled her closer with it. “This is going to sound stupid, but... please can you keep me warm?” she whispered, grimacing at how cheesy it sounded. But before she could take it back Ava was already removing her jacket and her shoes and climbing into the bed next to Sara.

 

She rolled Sara over making sure not to hurt her and placed her hands around her waist, she pulled herself in close enough to Sara’s back that there was no longer and space between them. Sara was pleased that Ava didn't react awkwardly to the request, she just needed some human comfort and Ava was the only on there who could provided that... who was she kidding, she had the biggest crush on Ava that she'd had on anyone in a long time, but no one needed to know that. As she was drifting off she felt Ava's breath on the back of her neck, she was saying something, Sara listened closer.

 

“I was so worried" she whispered, “I thought I'd lost you for good. But now you're here. With me. You're finally home again", she squeezed her arms tighter around Sara's waist, she didn't feel like she could ever be as close to Sara as she wishes she was. She moved carefully so as not to wake what she assumed was a sleeping Sara, who definitely hadn't just heard everything she said.

 

And they fell asleep, both absolutely exhausted from the ordeal that had consumed the past 3 weeks. It felt like they had slept for days, the weather changed and time carried on but the on thing that never altered was Ava's hands around Sara's waist and Sara feeling the most comfortable she had felt since she was a child.

 

When they finally woke up Sara was certain about her feelings for Agent Sharpe and Agent Sharpe had no idea that Sara also knew her feelings about the two of them. Ava really needed to work on her subtlety. But Sara could just tell that this was going to blossom into something beautiful...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Tumblr if you like I'm @ashlynharrisnt and you can ask for more prompt requests over there, my ask is always open.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
